We're Gonna Dance On Fire
by amaranthiin
Summary: This is a series of non-canon lemon one shots from Charmed. If you're hellbent on the canon pairings then this might not be for you. I know I suck at summaries but I promise I'm great at writing....please give me a shot? Read and review!
1. Lock The Attic Door

Paige Matthews slammed the book of shadows shut and turned around to look into the piercing green eyes of her nephew.

"Chris...I don't know what to do." She murmured, burying her face in her hands. He looked at her and cocked his head.

"Everything will be fine, Paige." He promised her. She looked up at him.

"How? How will everything be okay, Chris? You are my nephew! You are my sisters child! From the future!" She panicked. He grabbed her shoulders. She once more hid her face in her hands and shook her head.

"If Piper and Leo don't....ew. But if they don't, then what's going to happen to you? What's going to happen to your future? My other nephew?" Paige continued. Chris closed his eyes and shook his head.

"Paige....Paige. Look at me!" He said, shaking her shoulders. She looked up at him. "I'm worried too. Just as worried as you are. But I believe that everything will be okay." She closed her eyes and turned away. Chris' tone softened. "Paige....look at me. Everything will be okay." He put a finger under her chin and turned her face to his.

Her eyes softened and slowly drifted to his full, pink lips.

"Paige....." He began. The hand that rested beneath Paige's chin moved to the back of her neck, and his fingers ran through her soft, light hair. He pulled her close to him. Dangerously close.

"Chris...I...." She began. He shushed her softly.

"If you want me to stop..." He whispered against her neck. She pulled back from him and looked into his beautiful, emerald eyes.

"Don't stop." She whispered, and before she was finished speaking, her lips were overtaken by his.

Quickly, he pushed her backwards onto the extra couch in the attic.

"I need you." Chris whispered into her ear. She moaned quietly in his ear.

"Chris...don't stop." Paige whispered. He hiked her leg up over his hip and ran his hand under her skirt and up her thigh.

"You don't know how long I've been waiting for this." He murmured against the soft flesh of her neck, sucking and nibbling on her skin. She moaned as his hand rested on her butt and squeezed it gently. He returned the moan at the realization that she was not wearing underwear.

"Fuck." She said as she ran her hand over his crotch and felt the bulge there. She arched her back into him, pressing her soft breasts into his chest. He groaned and pushed his pelvis into hers. Paige gasped and moved her hands from his neck to the hem of his jeans, making quick work of the button and zipper. She pushed them down to his ankles and he kicked them off quickly. He pulled her skirt down and lifted her camisole over her head. She ran her hands under his shirt and pulled it over his head. Chris lowered his head and took one of her pale breasts into his mouth.

"Oh, Chris!" She exclaimed, running her fingers through his chocolate brown hair and holding his mouth to her body.

"Do you want me to stop?" He teased, flicking his tongue over her nipple. She gasped.

"No! God, no!" Paige nearly screamed. He smiled devilishly up at her and ran three fingers lightly up her inner thigh.

"Fuck..." He said as he felt how wet she was for him.

"You like that?" She leaned forward to whisper in his ear. "You like feeling how badly I want you?" She ran her hands down to the hem of his boxers.  
"Fuck, yes, Paige." Chris gasped the words. She slipped her hand into his boxers and wrapped one of her soft, petite hands around his throbbing cock. He groaned and shuddered as she pumped him up and down several times.

"Do you want me, Chris?" She asked. He looked into her deep brown eyes and smiled the most heartbreaking half smile she had ever seen.

"You tell me." He said, and he quickly pushed three fingers inside of her. She gasped for air.

"Oh! Oh my god!" She said, riding against his hand. His long fingers were twisting and curling inside her. Just as she was about to come she grabbed his wrist to stop him from going any farther.

"My turn." She whispered. She pushed him over on to his back and slid her body down over his torso, and down his body, making sure her breasts slid over his erection. His hips jolted up towards her.

"Nuh-uh-uh..." She reprimanded him as she held his hips down. She never let her eyes leave Chris's as she slid his boxers down and took as much of his length into her mouth as she could. He moaned loudly.

"Oh, fuck, Paige." He said in gasps as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm so close. Fuck, Paige, stop!" He almost yelled. She stopped and looked up at him. He took her small, white hands in his large, tan ones, and pulled her up to him. He wrapped his hands around her back and rolled them over so he was on top of her. He pressed her lips passionately to hers, then quickly pulled away.

"I want..." He began. She looked at him expectantly.

"What do you want?" Paige asked him quietly. He thrusted into her with one movement and she yelled out.

"I want to finish inside you." He murmured in her ears as he withdrew himself from her, then thrusted inside her again. She gasped and wrapped her legs around him, allowing him to thrust

deeper into her, hitting her sweetest spot.

"Oh, god, Chris. Oh god. Oh...oh.....!"

"Fuck, Paige!" He said, pushing a final thrust into her before he spilled inside of her. At the same time, her hot walls clamped around his erection and she let go of all of her worries.

They lay there together for what could have been minutes, or months, or milleniums before Paige pushed herself up and grabbed her shirt.

"Paige..." Chris murmured. She shook her head.

"Chris. I love you so much. But....you and I....we can't be together. We can't do this. Your mother is my sister. I'm your aunt!" She said, shaking her head incredulously.

"Paige, don't do this." Chris Perry said, standing and wrapping her in his strong arms. She pressed her lips to his bare shoulder, and gathered her clothes.

"I love you." Paige called over her shoulder, before she walked out of the attic, and shut the door on any possible future they might have had.


	2. Authors Note

PS, and I guess I forgot to mention this, I don't own ANY of these characters. The people who invented Charmed do. And I can't recall at the moment who those people are. But they get the credit for the people....I just get the credit for the writing.


	3. The Beauty of Sin

Piper Halliwell stod at her bedroom window, waiting for Leo to come home.

"God, I hope he's okay..." She murmured to herself.

"He'll be fine." A strong voice called from the doorway. She snapped her head in the direction his voice came from, her espresso brown curls flying around her face.

"Oh. You." She said, too tired to deal with Cole Turner's games. He smiled devilishly at her from his post leaning against her doorway.

"Aw, c'mon Piper. Tell me you haven't warmed up to me at least a little." He murmured, taking a step closer. She looked him dead in the eye.

"I haven't warmed up to you at least a little." Piper said coldly. He took another step forward. Piper noticed that the top three buttons of his black dress shirt were undone. He and Phoebe had probably been...she shut off that thought train almost immediately. She sighed. Lucky couple, almost always together.

She took a step back as he stepped forward. Her hand subconsciously reached for her nightstand, where she still kept a Balthazar vanquishing potion. He noticed the slight movement and his smile faded.

"You wouldn't do that. Not to Phoebe," he began, and took one large stride towards her. "Not to me." The devilish smile returned. Piper was extremely taken aback.

Did he know? Was he aware of the feelings...the lust, the desire that she secretly harbored? No. He couldn't possibly be...

"What do you mean, not to you?" Piper spat, putting on her best show. "I can't stand you. Neither can Paige. It's only a matter of time before you-"

"Before I what, Piper?" He said. She sighed, and her eyes widened.

What he would not give to stroke the flesh that she made so tempting, with her purple satin shirt that clung magnificently to her chest...her cleavage that she so naively displayed...but so tempting. Always, Piper Halliwell was so tempting. With the sigh that she gave, her ample breasts heaved lightly. Cole gulped and wondered how he could possibly resist her for much longer.

"Before we vanquish your sorry ass, Cole." Piper barely breathed the words. Cole didn't realize that he had stepped dangerously close to her, and she had not backed away. She looked up into his black eyes, with fierce determination on her face.

"You don't scare me, Cole." She said to him. He took one more step towards her, so that the back of her legs were pushed against her bed. She looked up at him, and determination was no longer what her eyes said to him. All he saw in her eyes was lust. Pure, sinful, beautiful lust.

"You're not scared of me, Piper?" He asked her quietly. She shook her head slowly, her eyes never leaving his. He leaned forward, placing his lips right next to her ear. "Then why are you trembling?" He whispered. Her breath caught as she felt his breath fan over her neck. She shivered.

"I'm not." Her attempts to convey strength through her words failed, and they came out in a quaking whisper. He was so close to her. His full, strong lips at her ear. His scent wafting upon her as if someone was bathing her in it. He was so close that she could feel his body heat.

"Piper..." He began. She shoved him away from her.

"Get away from me you demon asshole!" She said. She punched him on the chest with both hands. "Get! AWAY!" She yelled. He caught her wrists and held them to his chest. She let her fists relax and her hands fanned across his chest. She was panting with the effort of hitting him.

"Fuck, Piper, would you just relax?!" He yelled. She fought against him.

"Let me go!" She screamed. "Let me go NOW!" He shook her violently.

Her hair was now in a mess around her gorgeous, goddesses face. She was panting and her lips were bright red, her face flushed.

Fuck, he wanted her so badly.

"Fuck." He murmured, and he pushed her backwards on to the bed. She quickly scrambled to get her top off of her as he ripped his dress shirt off and climbed on top of her.

"Fuck, Cole!" Piper said as he slammed her hands down at either side of her head and kissed and bit her neck.

"What, is your little angel never rough with you?" He growled, pushing her hands further into her bed. She looked up at him with loathing and lust in her eyes.

"Never. He treats me like a lady! Like a queen!" She yelled, leaning up and biting his lower lip. He growled.

"Oh I'll treat you like a fucking queen." He said, wriggling out of his pants. Piper gasped at the sight of him. "Well what do you say to that?"

"My pants." She gasped as she moved her hips impatiently underneath him. He let up her hands long enough for her to undo and remove her pants. Cole appraised her body as if it were a masterpiece work of art.

Beneath that purple satin top and black slacks was a black lace bra and matching thong, that Cole assumed had been intended for Leo's eyes and pleasure. Now it was his. Her body, his.

"Holy shit, Piper." He murmured, holding her hands down once more and nibbling and kissing her bare body beneath him. The black lace tore easily with his inhuman strength, and soon she was naked beneath him.

"You wanna be treated like a queen?" Cole asked, his tone thick with implications and need. Piper looked up at him with a crazed expression in her eyes.

"Hit me with your best shot baby." She said. Cole smirked darkly at her words, and he kissed his way down her perfect body, to her soaking wet core. He looked up at her for a moment before plunging his tongue inside her.

"Oh, god!" Piper screamed.

"Not quite." He murmured, and then returned to the depths of this beautiful charmed one. His tongue and teeth played with her clit and she gasped for air.

"Cole...wait...stop!" She said, throwing up her hands. Everything froze. "Shit." She waved her hand again and he unfroze. He plunged his tongue deep inside her once more before pulling away and crawling up over her, and hovered over her. She could feel his cock at her entrance and she arched her back, pressing her huge breasts into his chest. He groaned and bit down on her neck.

"Why did you stop me...you were close...I could feel it. I can still feel it," He said, plunging two fingers into her. She gasped and ground herself down onto his hand. He pulled his fingers out, added a third, and plunged them into her again, hard. She cried out. "Piper you sexy bitch just let me treat you like a queen. Like you deserve to be treated. Come on." He said, thrusting his thick fingers into her again.

"You want to treat me like a fucking queen then fuck me like one." She growled between gasps and cries. He pulled his fingers out of her and put them in his mouth. Piper breathed heavily as she watched him suck her juices off his fingers.

Cole hovered over her and pushed the tip of his massive erection against her opening.

"You want me to fuck you like a queen?" He said, his tip circling her opening. She bucked her hips towards him but he held her down. "I want an answer, witch." He said to her. She hissed at the degrading tone in his voice. He rolled them over and held her over him, her straddling him and him sitting up. Their bodies were pressed closer together than ever...with one exception.

"Well, Piper? Tell me." He waited. Her body writhed in anticipation for him but he wouldn't let her move.

"Fuck, Cole! Yes! Do anything you want just please don't make me wait!" She cried angrily. He smiled that grin of his, and slammed her down onto his cock. She threw her head back and screamed out.

"Oh, fuck!" She screamed. "Yes!" Cole continued to slam into her, forcing her to bounce upwards on his lap, going as deep into her as her body would allow. Her breasts bounced beautifully as he thrusted up into her.

"You-fucking-like-that?" He asked, a word between each thrust. She screamed and looked down at him, her hair falling over her face. At that moment, Cole was so overtaken with her beauty that he didn't know how to handle it.

"Fuck, you're perfect." He murmured, and he took her lips upon his own and kissed her with passion, all the passion of the heavens, hell, and everywhere in between. And she kissed him back with the exact same feeling.

Piper had dreamed about this a thousand times. Since they had found out that Cole was a demon, she had yearned to know what it would be like to take him as a lover...and now she knew.

As his massive cock thrusted harder into her, she cried out.

"Fuck, Piper, I'm so close." He said, trying as hard as he could to draw out this moment for as long as possible.

"Oh, Cole. Me too. Fuck. Me too." She panted breathlessly. He felt her hot, tight, wet walls close around his member and it pushed him over the edge, and he came in her with such force that he cried out himself. As she screamed his name, a sense of completeness filled him as surely as his seed filled her.

Piper could feel the heat of his fluid inside her, feel it burn the most wonderful burn imaginable. She looked down at him and smiled.

"What the fuck have you done to me, woman?" He asked her, pushing her hair out of her face and kissing the indentation at the base of her neck.

"I put a spell on you." Piper joked, pushing herself off of him and stroking his cock. "And now, you're mine."


	4. Authors Note, again More important

Okay, everyone, Amarie here. And here's the deal.

I feel like I'm an alright writer. And I sure as hell get the feedback from my friends that I am....but I get NO feedback here.

I need reviews! On all of my stories, and oneshots, and WHATEVER! Or else I won't keep writing, which sucks, cause I love writing. But when I don't get reviews it makes me think my writing sucks.

So REVIEW, PLEASE! All of my stories!


End file.
